Cannonbolt (Ben 10)
Summary Cannonbolt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. |-|Original Series= Feats Durability *Crashed to the Earth from deep in space (21:37) Powers & Abilities Spin Dash *As he is an Arburian Pelarota, he should have all of Cannonbolt 10,000's abilities. *Can roll up into a ball (03:41) Resistance to Acid *Unharmed by the Great One's acidic pus (19:15) Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his AF, UA, and OV form. *Unharmed by several blasts of fire Resistance to Ice *Should have the abilities of his AF, UA, and OV form. Scaling Camille's Ex-Boyfriend (Base) *Withstood an attack from Camille's Ex-Boyfriend (08:08) Enforcer Alien (Base) *Withstood an attack from the Enforcer Alien (07:52) Future Vilgax (Base) *Withstood being punched into the ground by Vilgax (15:58) *Withstood a punch from Vilgax (16:38) *Withstood an explosion from Vilgax (18:06) Hex (Original Series) *Bulldozed Hex (07:23) *Withstood being knocked aside by Hex (07:59) Kevin Levin (Kevin 11) *Blocked an attack from Kevin (20:40) *After gaining enough momentum, he was able to harm Kevin with his attacks (21:04) *After gaining enough momentum, he sent Kevin flying into a wall (21:10) Leader Alien (Base) *Sent the Leader Alien flying in a single attack (18:48) Sixsix (Original Series) *Harmed Sixsix with an attack while rolled up into a ball (18:13) *Withstood an attack from Sixsix (18:43) *Dodged an attack from Sixsix (19:15) *After gaining enough momentum, he was able to harm Sixsix (19:49) The Mummy (Base) *Blasted the Mummy backward with an attack (14:04) *Squashed the Mummy into the ground (14:18) Trudy (Base) *Harmed Trudy with an attack *Unaffected by Trudy's fire breath Viktor (Original Series) *Withstood an attack from Viktor (14:37) Yenaldooshi (Base) *Effortlessly blasted the Yenaldooshi backward (19:01) *Squashed the Yenaldooshi with an attack (19:06) *Harmed the Yenaldooshi with a body slam (19:09) *Withstood being sent flying by the Yenaldooshi (19:13) *Withstood being tackled by the Yenaldooshi (19:28) *Sent the Yenaldooshi flying into the air with an attack (14:32) Anti-Scaling Charmcaster (Original Series) *Charmcaster dodged an attack from Cannonbolt (20:05) Enforcer Alien (Base) *The Enforcer ALien overpowered Cannonbolt's attack (07:52) Future Vilgax (Base) *Future Vilgax reacted to and stopped the movement of Cannonbolt (15:54) Great One (Base) *Cannonbolt was easily deflected off of the Great One's shell (19:49) Infinite Monkey (Base) *Gwen doubted that Cannonbolt would be able to defeat Infinite Monkey Ishiyama (Base) *Ishiyama dodged an attack from Cannonbolt (13:34) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|AF, UA, and OV= Feats Powers & Abilities Spin Dash *As he is an Arburian Pelarota, he should have all of Cannonbolt 10,000's abilities. *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Resistance to Acid *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of Mykdl'dy (20:37) Resistance to Ice *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of Mykdl'dy (20:37) Scaling Aggregor (Ultimate Form) *Withstood Aggregor's eye beams (19:30) DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *One-shot several DNAliens after bulldozing them (14:22) Mutant Frog (UA and OV) *Knocked aside three Mutant Frogs with an attack (16:12) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by a Mutant Frog (16:20) *Withstood getting smashed into a machine by a Mutant Frog (18:54) Ssserpent (Base) *Bulldozed Ssserpent, eventually knocking him unconscious (08:56) Stalker (Base) *Withstood an attack from the Stalker (12:20) Stone Creatures (Base) *Defeated a Stone Creature by sending it flying into a wall (08:06) Urian (Toltech Battle Armor) *Withstood an attack from the Toltech Battle Armor (19:02) Victor Validus (Nanochip Clones) *Tackled Victor through a window (02:18) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Harmed Vilgax with an attack (20:08) *Slammed Vilgax in the back (20:13) Anti-Scaling Adwaita (Alpha Rune) *Adwaita restrained Cannonbolt with the earth of Ledgerdomain (08:53) Mutant Frog (UA and OV) *The Mutant Frog dodged an attack from Cannonbolt (16:18) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Ultimate Form= Feats Powers & Abilities Spin Dash *As he is an Arburian Pelarota, he should have all of Cannonbolt 10,000's abilities. *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Resistance to Acid *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Resistance to BFR *Unaffected after being hit by Sunder's axe (17:00) Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his Original Series and AF, UA, and OV forms. Resistance to Ice *Should have the abilities of his AF, UA, and OV form. Resistance to Radiation *Unaffected by P'andor's radiation (20:32) Scaling Aggregor (Ultimate Form) *Smashed Aggregor into the ground (19:40) *Slammed Aggregor into a wall (19:44) *Aggregor was struggling to keep Ultimate Cannonbolt off of him (19:57) *After gaining enough momentum, smashed Ultimate Aggregor through a wall (20:01) *Withstood Aggregor's eye beams (20:16) Diamondhead (AF, UA, and OV) *Defeated Diamondhead with an attack (11:55) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Withstood a beam of mana from Gwen Tennyson (12:09) Mutant Frog (UA and OV) *Sent a Mutant Frog flying with an attack (19:21) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by a Mutant Frog (19:33) Sunder (Base) *Tackled Sunder into a lake (16:07) *Withstood Sunder's punches (16:14) *Dodged Sunder's punch and slammed him into the ground (16:18) *Unharmed by a strike from Sunder (17:00) *Withstood several strikes from Sunder (17:07) *Sent Sunder flying backward (17:43) Way Big (Base) *Withstood an attack from Way Big (14:50) Anti-Scaling Brainstorm (Base) *Brainstorm blocked an attack from Ultimate Cannonbolt with his forcefield (11:22) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Gwen was going to destroy the sentient ultimate aliens with her attack (17:21) Sunder (Base) *Sunder dodged an attack from Ultimate Cannonbolt (16:32) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters